


gloom on the grey

by faiataka



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Complete AU, Daniel's POV, F/M, mention of alex - Freeform, slight infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faiataka/pseuds/faiataka
Summary: “I bet you won’t leave him.” Daniel croaks out, wet to the bone in the parking lot of the bar. He’d been standing there, stuck in that spot, asking himself just what the fuck he thinks he’s doing since long before Grace stepped out for a smoke. He’s the older brother. He’s supposed to… know better, do better. And yet here he is, staring at his brother’s girlfriend, asking for her to choose.Fuck he is so, so stupid.
Relationships: Alex Le Domas/Grace Le Domas, Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	gloom on the grey

**Author's Note:**

> came from a request on tumblr. [come say hi!](http://heyabooboo.tumblr.com)  
> (title came from seal's kiss from a rose)

“I bet you won’t leave him.” Daniel croaks out, wet to the bone in the parking lot of the bar. He’d been standing there, stuck in that spot, asking himself just what the fuck he thinks he’s doing since long before Grace stepped out for a smoke. He’s the older brother. He’s supposed to… know better, do better. And yet here he is, staring at his brother’s girlfriend, asking for her to choose. 

Fuck he is so, _so_ stupid.

She won’t choose him.

She _loves_ Alex. He’s seen it. And he knows… Alex has told him all his plans when it comes to Grace. How he’ll go to college, he’ll get named Dad’s successor, he’ll marry Grace, and they’ll be happy. Alex loves her back.

And yet. Here he is, being an awful brother. While Grace just stares at him.

“Say something,” he pleads with her, his shoulders dropping from where they had bunched up in the quiet. She’s still holding the cigarette, unlit, blinking at him. “I mean — something. _Anything_.” 

She frowns and tosses her cigarette at him, followed immediately by her purse, and then her lighter, a step towards him with every item tossed his way until she’s upon him, getting just as soaked, angry as she pushes at his shoulders. 

“ _Seriously, Daniel?!”_ she yells, swaying as he catches her wrists from pushing him any further. They both decide to drop their hands at the same time and she shrugs, breaths huffing as she pushes the wet hair from her eyes. “ **Now**?! You do this _now?”_ she asks him, and he opens his mouth as if to respond, as if he had any words at all. 

They’re both silent for a few moments, save their breathing before she finally cracks, starting to laugh. Her mascara’s running and her hair is plastered to her head, curls gone, their clothes ruined. It’s probably the most beautiful he’s ever seen her look.

“Of course you’d fucking dare me.” she pushes up onto her toes, hand going to the back of his neck and it’s instinct to step closer to her, bracing his hands on her sides, sliding them until they’re curled around her back before they’re meeting, crashing their mouths together. For first kisses, it’s not perfect; they miss the mark, just slightly off-center. It’s Grace that moves to align them and he basks there, cherishing the feel of her against him should this be the only chance he gets to experience this.

“Well,” the grin is slow to bloom and grow on his face after he opens his eyes, Grace so close he can barely pull her into focus. “I figured it was a safe bet, since you can’t turn one down for the life of you.” the grin widens even further. “Wanna raise the stakes?”

Grace hums in response.

“Depends. What you got in mind, Le Domas?” she asks, her own smile starting to creep into the corners of her eyes. 

“Oh, I’m sure we can think of _something.”_


End file.
